Digital media playback capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, including so-called “smart” televisions, laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaining devices, digital cameras, cellular or satellite radio telephones, including so-called “smart” phones, dedicated video streaming devices, and the like. Digital media content may originate from a plurality of sources including, for example, over-the-air television providers, satellite television providers, cable television providers, online media-sharing services, including, online media streaming and downloading services, peer devices, and the like. Further, devices with digital media playback capabilities may be configured to output digital media to ultra-resolution displays.
Due to the wide range of content users may access on devices with digital media playback capabilities, traditional techniques for the organizing, sorting, and displaying available content choices may be less than ideal, particularly for televisions and secondary connected devices. Further, traditional electronic programming guides may be intended to be displayed on relatively smaller and/or lower resolution displays than the larger and higher resolution displays that are currently available or may be become available in the future.